


Ready. Aim. Fire.

by opheliasheart



Series: It Must Be Love [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protectiveness, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected to hear a laugh to come from the brunette. He looked to her. Her face was completely calm, smiling as if he had paid her a compliment. He failed to notice that behind Lexa's emerald eyes, a blaze had been ignited.</p><p>Ready. Aim. Fire.</p><p>(Be prepared for powerful lawyer-esque Lexa, Finn being a homophobic misogynist to the max and his very quick emotional and mental demise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready. Aim. Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for inferred rape/non consensual acts. I have taken this scene from Sapphire Eyes and Stomach Butterflies because I think it worked better as a solo piece in the same universe/series. Also I'm not a legal expert, just loved the idea of Lexa overcoming everything he throws her way, dissecting his bullshit to then throw back.

 

Clarke learned several things about Lexa - before they had even made it to lunch that day.  She discovered that Lexa had been adopted at the age of 6 with her little sister Tris and had one of the best upbringings any child could ask for. She learned that the girl is inspired by her parents dedication to helping people and aspires to become a Lawyer like her father. She also realised that behind the girls beautiful emerald eyes and sometimes slightly apprehensive disposition, there is a fire and passion ready to be ignited.

Anyone that is in the way of her blaze will burn and she offers no metaphorical aloe vera to sooth the wounds. The girl has such intelligence, wit and intensity that her opponents are left merely as ash in her wake.

The class really enjoyed watching her take down that misogynistic, homophobic, ignorant bastard.

 

-

 

Lexa entered the school today with more confidence than she had the previous day. Knowledge that she had made at least one friend, potentially three, was reassuring enough for her to relax a little. The packed corridors were still something she'd have to get used to but at least this morning she wasn't walking through them alone.

Clarke and Lexa had sent a few texts back and forth the previous night, discussing the classes they'd had and organising the study session they would have together after school. Lexa offered for Clarke to come to her home and the blonde was very happy to accept. They then arranged to meet each other, as well as Raven and Octavia, before school and called it a night.

Lexa would like to think she had made progress already, settling in a little, making friends and working hard. Emotionally she felt more excitement than apprehension whilst walking through the mass of students, following blonde hair to the Junior locker area to dispense of their unnecessary books for the morning sessions.

"So who's got what first?" Clarke asked the girls as they organised themselves.

"Lexa and I have our first Geometry session." Raven said, grabbing the textbook from the back of her locker before turning and giving Lexa a warm smile.

Lexa stood a couple of feet away beside her own locker, having already collected her books. As the three best friends chatted, Lexa was quickly distracted by Clarke. She subtly studied the girl, completely intrigued by her. The girl had twisted pieces of her hair from the front and pinned them back, allowing the rest of her natural waves to flow over her shoulders. She wore a plain white t-shirt under a black blazer, navy denim jeans and heeled black boots that stopped just below her knee, accentuating the length and strength in her legs - they seemed to go on forever. A long chain hung from around her neck and as Lexa focused on its pendant, she realised that it was time-turner. She felt a wave of excitement, she must like Harry Potter too!

"I love your necklace!" Lexa exclaimed suddenly, interrupting the girls conversation. They all looked to their chests, Octavia and Raven noticing their lack of jewellery before looking up to Clarke, who now had the pendant between her fingers. Lexa realised what she had done and blushed. "S-sorry for interrupting, I just noticed your necklace. It's a time-turner and I have one too. Not on though, it's at home." The girl rambled and looked between the three girls, 2 of which sported grins and raised eyebrows. She then further realised she had been caught checking out Clarke and this brought her more embarrassment. "I, err-"

"Thank you." Clarke began, sending glares at Octavia and Raven who looked to each other and tried not to laugh. They took a step away and started to talk to each other quietly about the study session second period. Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, who moved her gaze from the floor to watch her. "I'm a big Harry Potter fan. I'm trying to persuade my parents to take me to London to do the Studio Tour but so far they've just laughed.." Lexa giggled, grateful Clarke was trying to be nice.

"It's great, you would love it." Clarke's eyes widened.

"You've been?" She exclaimed and Lexa grinned.

"Yeah. Anya and Lincoln are my older brother and sister. They were leaving for uni this fall so my parents decided we should have a family holiday together before they left. I managed to convince them, after a lot of poking and prodding, to go to London."

"Wow! That must have been amazing. The history, the food... And obviously Harry Potter." She shrugs.

"It was amazing. The jet lag is a killer, but England is gorgeous. There is so much to do and see. The palace is amazing, I spent hours walking around the museums and getting lost in its history. Also spent practically the whole day doing the studio tour, it is so good." Lexa reminisced, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and shows her the background. Clarke looks down at the phone to see a Lexa standing with 5 other people beside the Hogwarts express. "That's me with my little sister Tris, Anya, Lincoln and my parents."

"That looks amaz-"

"Come on lovebirds." Octavia separated the two of them and took Clarke's arm, pulling her down the corridor.

"Let's go before we're late Math buddy." Raven wrapped her arm around Lexa's shoulder and pulled her in the opposite direction towards their class. Lexa turned back to see Clarke looking behind her, watching her leave as she's being dragged along by Octavia. Lexa smiled at her and sent her a small wave. Clarke responded in kind, smiling as she waved back before turning the corner and out of sight.

 

-

 

"God I forgot how boring and repetitive Geometry was... This is the formula for this now complete these 15 hundred questions to prove you understand it." Raven droned as they walked out of the classroom, mimicking the monotonous nasal tones of Ms Keogh's voice - their Geometry teacher. Lexa smiled.

"If Jemima has 44 cows grazing on 5 acres of land and 15 buckets stacked by her barn, what is the capacity of the cylindrical pig trough?" Lexa questioned in a posh examiner voice, causing Raven to snort and laugh.

"That's it! That is exactly the type of questions they have in that stupid textbook. Actually, that's a good one. Let me write that down." She faked going into her bag for her note book and Lexa playfully tapped her on the arm.

"Come on, I have no idea where the library is and we have to be there like, now." Raven guided them down the nearby staircase and through to the main corridor.

"Ok, so to get to the library you have to follow these directions." Raven began jokingly, taking a right down and cutting through a heavy stream to students to walk down a quieter corridor. "A is at 5,4. It is then translated -8,-2, reflected on the line y=mxc+69 and rotated 570˚. The answer is the coordinates of the classroom one floor up and 7 rooms to the right of the library. Enjoy motherfuckers." Raven sassed before coming to a stop outside some double doors with the sign 'Library' printed on the front.

The girls entered and Raven lead them round to the teaching corner of the library, sectioned of by large glass panels. Lexa took in the library as they walked through it, noticing  its size and spying little nooks with individual tables for students to study independently. At her previous school, Lexa never had a Library study session, let alone two per week. She guessed the difference in timetabling was an advantage of attending a charter school. ' _Which calls itself a high school still, it's kind of confusing._ ' She thought to herself.

As they emerged through the maze of bookshelves, Lexa saw that behind the glass there were rounded tables set out with chairs around them, some already taken by students. She noticed Clarke sitting with Octavia on a table and her heart sped up a little, the familiar excitement returning again. As the girls entered and approached the table, they noticed Miss Doherty sitting at the front with a book in hand and a flask sat on the table.

"Hey," Octavia called out to them and waved them over with a smile. Raven took the seat next to Octavia, dropping her bag down beside the other girls, leaving Lexa to take the remaining chair beside Clarke. Lexa set her bag down beside her chair and turned to see Clarke smiling at her.

"Hey, how was first period? I see you survived another class with Rae." Clarke joked, the girl in question was too busy chatting to Octavia to hear her. "No explosions? Nothing went boom?" Lexa giggled. To Clarke, it was like a beautiful song. When Lexa stopped, she wanted only to hear it again.

"No, we were far enough from the science lab to keep any potential catastrophes out of reach, though she did mention something about soaking the textbook in some chemical and making it go boom if it asked us to find its X again." She giggled again and Clarke's smile widened further.

"I-"

"Ok, everyone." Miss Doherty started from the front of the class. Clarke almost groaned aloud at the teacher having to start then, not that she had done anything wrong she just wished she could continue her conversation with Lexa. The girl to her left tapped her hand, capturing her attention once more.

"We can talk during break." Lexa whispered and then turned her attention to the teacher. Clarke excitedly nodded and followed suit, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"So you are all here for your study session. See how it's called a study session and not a free period. During these two slots in your timetable, you will be here with me. I am not here to teach you but to offer you support or guidance or a wall to bounce ideas on during your independent or group study." The Irish woman paused for a moment, looking around the room at all the students. "These sessions are purposefully integrated into the timetable for your benefit. Make use of them. This room will be shared by all 40 of you. Do not ruin it for everyone else by being loud and distracting. If you do, 3 strikes and you're out. We can organise for you to study an extra language or clean the locker rooms." There was a groan around the room which caused Miss Doherty to grin. "You have been warned. Now, decide what you need to focus on or get done. I know my AP English studies group have a small project to work on an-"

"Excuse me Miss Doherty." A voice interrupted the teacher. Everyone turned to the door.

"Can I help you Mr Kane?" Miss Doherty asked, a little concern in her voice.

"Yes. No emergency but I just need your help with something." He said with a nod.

"Yes, of course. Ok, you know what you have to do guys. I shouldn't be too long. Mrs Robinson, the librarian, will be keeping a eye on you." Miss Doherty warned before leaving the classroom and disappearing with Mr Kane around the corner.

After a moment of silence the hum of conversation began, each table chatting among themselves, some on the topic of work and others still catching up on the summer vacation gossip. Clarke turned to Lexa who was grabbing her note pad out of her bag when someone dragged a chair to sit at their table.

"So ladies, how's it going." Finn loudly announced his presence, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. Clarke shifted a little uncomfortably in her chair, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lexa.

"Great until you showed your face dickhead." Octavia growled back, slamming the book she had in her hand down on the table. The noise caused a few heads to turn but they ignored it and went back to their conversations. Lexa frowned.

"Clarke, you need to tie your Rottweiler up better." He smiled and leaned his arms on the table in front of him. Clarke shifted again, wringing her hands in her lap hidden from his view but not Lexa's. Something was clearly not right and Lexa did not like it one bit.

"You need to tie your hands over your mouth to stop yourself from talking and inviting yourself to places that you are clearly not welcome." Raven stated angrily, her hand clenched into fists on the table. Finn glanced at the girl, clearly not affected, before moving a little closer to the table and looking directly at Clarke.

"Come on Clarke. I know you can talk. You were talking really loud that night-"

"Tha-that night was a big drunken mess, I-I can barely remember pieces of it. I don't remember anything like that." Clarke stuttered out, wrapping her arms around her waist. Finn enjoyed the girls distressed tone, his smile grew into a sickening grin. It set light to the trail of gunpowder leading to Lexa's internal missile.

He turned to aim his sadistic smile at Lexa, seemly pleased with himself when he finds her glare fixed on him. He looked to the notepad in front of her and took it, flicking through the few used pages and laughing before closing it and tossing it back on the table. Lexa's fuse grew shorter.

"See, now I understand the whole vibe you've got going on." He waved his hand at her and continued. "You're one of those feminist dykes that gets a hard on out of sticking it to the man. Your adopted ass thinks the world owes you, so you get your tits out and wave your used tampons around to protest women's supposed oppression when really you're a disgusting freak that should be shot." He let out another sick laugh, looking to the others and lapping up the sight of Raven's knuckles that had turned white with rage, but frozen in shock at his vicious words, and Octavia stuck with her mouth open but unable to form a coherent sentence. Clarke's eyes were fixed on the table, desperate for it all to disappear. No one expected to hear a laugh to come from the brunette. He looked to her. Her face was completely calm, smiling as if he had paid her a compliment. He failed to notice that behind Lexa's emerald eyes, a blaze had been ignited.

Ready. Aim. Fire.

"I don't think I quite caught your name." She waited till he was about to respond then cut him off. "I don't give a shit about your name. You are partially right with your, how should I put it... Erm, misogynistic, homophobic, oppressive and offensive rant complete with slurs and foul, defaming images. I believe these are some of the terms my father would use in this type of case in court." Lexa began, her face now turning emotionless. Finn's face did not change, but at the mention of 'father' and 'court' seeds of doubt were planted in his mind.

"Psh-" He began.

"Do not interrupt me." Lexa commanded. "Let's start with the two things you got right. First, yes I am adopted. I was adopted along with the rest of my siblings. My biological sister and I were adopted 10 years ago by amazing people who chose us and love us and my 2 older siblings were adopted just 2 years before us. Finally, your second and final correct point, yes I am a feminist. The definition of a feminist is someone who believes in political, social and economic equality for men and women - someone who believes in equal rights." Slowly, she began to allow her emotions power her words, starting to subtly emphasise her opinion and intelligence.

"I believe in this because I will work my ass off to complete my high school education, get my degree and make it through law school. I will do that so that I can spend my day hauling people like you behind bars. I don't know if you even noticed but solely through that little escapade of yours, you could be arrested and successfully charged on grounds of assault, with the jury not taking kindly to your homophobic bullshit and sexist harassment." Her words while gradually becoming more piercing and harsh, also grew a little louder. Her audience grew with it.

"With your ridiculously ignorant choice of words and honestly pathetic depiction of what could be your personal fantasy, you could also be sued for defamation. You using that much bollocks for ammunition is like you putting the gun to your own head." She stood up and placed her hands on the table in front of her, her presence reigning over him now.

"I don't know what the fuck has happened before now. However, your previous comments to Clarke and her discomfort  in the situation that you created with complete disregard for her clearly distressed tone and nature, are grounds for sexual harassment. Boy I am telling you right now." She leans further forward menacingly, her face now furiously glowering down on him.

"If I get word that anything you did that night was unwanted or not consented to, or if there was any uncertainty that both parties were completely able to recognise the situation and agree to whatever you both did together, I will throw your white privileged ass off your high horse and haul it down to the local precinct myself. I will call in Ms Callie Cartwig, who has the highest success rate with prosecuting these types of cases in this state and is also a personal friend, to tear you down in front of the judge. That is a promise." Lexa concluded her speech and sat back down, maintaining her glare directed at him. She crossed her arms and leaned back, completely content with the current situation.

Slowly, the fury that had blazed inside Lexa began to fade and her senses gradually came back. She took in the boys facial expression and body language, resembling the image of a petrified child, lost and alone. She could feel her heart beat slowing back to a normal pace and her fists slowly unclenching. It was now that Lexa noticed the silence in the room. In her peripheral vision Lexa could see Raven sitting, still slightly shocked but only now she was facing her and sporting a proud smile.

Lexa felt a hand touch her arm and she turned to see Clarke gazing at her, eyes wide and brimming with appreciation, adoration and wonder. The brunettes face softened and a small smile welcomed Clarke's unsaid words.

The door suddenly swung open and Miss Doherty walked in.

"Well, what did I miss?" She asked the class jokingly before realising it was very quiet. She frowned and looked around, noticing Finn had moved tables. "Master Collins, what are you doing sitting there? You better not be disturbing the girls." 

"I... Ermm. I-" Finn attempted to answer.

"Stop with your mumbling excuses. It's only the 2nd day and after your pitiful start to not just my class yesterday, but several others, I'd have expected better behaviour from you. Do not make me regret giving you a second chance at my elective. I am monitoring your behaviour." Miss Doherty stated, her irritation intensifying her Irish accent before turning to everyone and smiling. "Right, carry on every one."

Finn stood and moved to an empty table, not making eye contact with anyone on his journey and chose to bury his head in a book for the rest of the session.

Lexa decided to not waste any more of her energy on him, completely ignoring his movement and opting to open her notepad to a new page and turn back to Clarke.

"So apparently we are witnessing the end of civilisation and we have to come up with a presentation explaining how and why we meet our fate." Lexa recalled dramatically from their previous class and Clarke giggles, grateful for the respite from the previous situation.

Although she wanted to talk with Lexa about certain things to do with what happened, she wasn't in the right place physically or mentally. The whole emotional upheaval, although it was exhilarating to watch Lexa, was also extremely exhausting. Lexa's choice to focus on the work and distract them all, made Clarke fall for the beautiful young women a little in that moment. She was so thankful that she that could already read Clarke, see the exhaustion behind her sapphire blue eyes and know that now wasn't a good time, that Clarke would talk when she's ready.

Clarke pulled a pen from its case on the desk and turned to the back page of Lexa's notepad and wrote:

 

Thank you.  
x

 

**Author's Note:**

> purplefairywings on Tumblr


End file.
